EL Nuevo Inquilino
by Naomy-kihhdsu
Summary: Naruto un prepotente hijo de papi, que se cree dueño de todo el mudo ya que tiene todo lo que desea, que pasa al quitarle todos su privilegio y tener que vivir con 7 personas y un perro, trabajara, compartir. Pero bueno no todo es malo tendrá el apoyo y ayuda de una chica muy especial, que día a día se ira ganado un poco del cariño del pedante Namikase Uzumaki Naruto. UA /OoC
1. Soy Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto DEVERAS!

**Bueno ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto...Pero la historia si es mía se me o curio mientras veía el chavo animado con mi hermanito, pero no tiene nada de relación, bueno la verdad no se como termino en esto (.-.), pero bueno espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Bien nos leemos abajo disfruten de asta locura xD**

(^/^)(^/^)(^/^)(^/^)(^/^)(^/^)(^/^)(^/^)(^/^)(^/^)(^/^)(^/^)(^/^)(^/^)(^/^)

_**"EL Nuevo inquilino"**_

Se encontraba un Bugatti Veyron 16.4, estampado contra un árbol en medio de un parque, toda la gente del alrededor empezó a ponerse alrededor del auto y empezaron a murmurar cosas como _"Estará bien?, Pero que barbaridad, De seguro venia borracho"_ y cosas por el estilo, en ese momento se detiene un LAMBORGHINI color azul con negro, cercas de la banqueta y baja de, el un apuesto joven no más de 21 años, cabello y ojos color negro, se le podía notar un bien formado cuerpo ya que la playera que tenía puesta estaba desabrochados los 4 primeros botones, el saco que llevaba estaba desabrochado, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas botas negras.

Se acerca al otro auto para ver si su amigo a un seguía con vida, cuando de un de repente se abre la puerta y sale de, el un chico de cabello rubio, ojos color azul como el cielo, traía puesto unos converse azul marino, pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca con una chamara naranja.

La gente intenta acercarse a le ya que se logra ver que tenía una herida en la frente.

-Hey chico estas…

Antes que el señor pudiera terminar de hablar el rubio empieza a brincar de alegría.

-Si genial gane la apuesta SASUKE yo llegue primero DEVERAS!...

El azabache estaba cruzado de brazos sin expresión alguna.

-hum la apuesta era el que llegara primero al parque, ganaría 10mil y pagar todo por una semana, pero teníamos que estacionar el auto y buscar a Sakura no dejarlo estrellado en un árbol.

-Tks eso no importa llegue primero, y Sakura esta allá…

Señalando entre la multitud a una chica inconfundible y como no, solo ella tiene el cabello rosa.

-Hum bueno da igual…

-Te toca pagar el ramen DEVERAS…

Los tres chicos de disponía a irse del lugar, cuando un viejito lo agra del brazo.

-Eyyy pero que le pasa anciano…

Naruto de inmediato se zafa del él.

-Pero que se cree para tocarme que no sabe quién soy…

-Pero que te pasa muchacho pudiste matar a alguien, que no mides el peligro…

-Tks, solo es un juego y que le importa nadie esta lastimado solo mi auto pero, no tardara una grúa en llevárselo y qué más da luego comprare otro, así que no me vuelva a tocar viejo…

Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban en el auto del Uchiha viendo la escena muy divertidos.

-Naruto vas a venir o no, sino me iré sola con Sasuke-kun…

-No esperen ya voy… Bien anciano y todos los que están aquí de chismosos, Yo soy Naruto Namikase Usumaki próximo heredero de Usumaki-inc y Namikase-company, así que no se atreva a tocarme nuevamente y mucho menos dirigirme la palabra una basura como tú.

Al terminar de dar su discurso empujo al anciano y se dispuso a ir al auto con sus amigos, cuando nuevamente fue detenido, el oji-azul al sentir que lo agarraban de la mano se giró dispuesto a darle un puñetazo fuere quien fuera, cuando se encontró con una mirada tan única era como si viera a la misma luna, pero esa chica no precisamente era la que lo tenía agarrado de la mano si no su padre, a un lado de él se encontraba Kushina ayudando a la chica a levantar al viejito, de repente se escuchó el rechinido de las llantas impulsivamente miro hacia donde se suponía que estaban sus amigos, para solo encontrar las marca de los neumáticos.

-Mierda, maldito Teme… Tks

Regreso la mirada hacia las personas que tenía enfrente se podía notar un gran enfado en ellas más en su padre y madre pero no solo era enojo también se podía notar una profunda decepción, eso sí le dolió.

-Namikase Naruto…-(Fue lo único que dijo Minata, se sentía muy decepcionado de su hijo no sabía que decir o que hacer solo termino soltándolo y desvió su mirada hacia cualquier otro lado)

-No espera, no es mi culpa fue la de ese teme, el me reto… y pues…

-Namikase Uzumaki entra al auto de inmediato,-(Señalo hacia donde había una limusina que estaba a sus espaldas)

De inmediato obedeció, sabía bien que cundo su madre estaba enojada no podía discutir con ella ya que siempre le iría peor.

-Pero antes pide disculpas especial mente a, el…(Refiriéndose al viejito que avía aventado)

-Pero por qué?... EL tubo la culp…

-NAMIKASE… he dicho.

-Tks… perdonnn… HUM (De inmediato se retiró a la limusina)

-Mis sinceras disculpas señor…

-No se preocupe estoy bien…

Ya avía llegado una patrulla Minato se encargó de arreglar todo el problema, y después de pedir barias disculpas igual subieron a la limusina y ahora se dirigen a su mansión, ninguno de los tres dijo palabra alguna, a llegar a la enorme casa o mejor dicho mansión.

Neruto se disponía en ir a su habitación, pero antes que pudiera hacer eso su madre hablo.

-Naruto toma algo de ropa y solo ropa, como para un mes…

-Saldremos?, pero a dónde?, de negocios o placer?... bueno igual papa se encarga de los negocios, a un no me quieren dejar a cargo y bueno ya me hacen falta unas vacaciones…

-Namikase hazlo rápido, y solo trae ropa que revisare tu maleta si traes algo más te juro que lo regalo sin importar que sea…

-Ok, ok…

**_Continuara…._**

(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)(^3^)

**Bien se que tal ves no tiene sentido pero pues es el primer cap. a si que denle una oportunidad y si no pues seguirán matando a mas personajes queridos en NARUTO muahahahahahahahhahahaha (¬w¬).**

**Ok asta el próximo cap.**

**Acepto comentarios de todo tipo, claro sin insultar a mi santa medre ¬¬* que ella no tiene la culpa que escriba tan feo y con faltas de ortografía ella cumple con su deber de mandarme a la escuela así que mejor culpen a mis maestros y a ellos si insulten los xD**

**REVIEWS vara vara son gratis!**

**Solo escribe tu comentario y le puchuras en Post REVIEWS**

**VARA VARA... :D IT'S FREE**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Este Sera Tu Nuevo Hogar

**Ya saben no me pertenecen los personajes si no a Masashi Kishimoto-sama solo, esta locura y tal ves algún personaje que se me ocurra x3 **

**ADVERTENCIA: (-.-U) Contiene un lenguaje un poco grasero**

**(T^T) No es mi culpa es de Naru por ser un hijo de papi... :C **

**Disfruten de la lectura **

* * *

_**Conociendo al nuevo inquilino**_

Naruto se encontraba recargado en la puerta del auto mirando por la ventana, desde que avían entrado a la limusina ninguno de los tres dijo palabra alguna, en los rostros de Minato y Kushina se podía notar tristeza, para Naruto el ambiente se tornaba un poco tenso sus padres nunca se avían enojado por mucho tiempo con el siempre se arreglaba con una charla y el prometiendo que no volvería a hacerlo.

-Tks sé que hice mas pero no me puedo dejar ganar por ese Teme, tks se cree mejor por ser un "Uchiha", hum, aunque él no debería de presumir tanto después que su tío casi manda a la ruina a los uchiha de pasa también nos llevaba a nosotros y a …

-Naruto!... ya basta, lo que haya sucedido en su familia ya es pasado…

Kushina lo interrumpió molesta, sabía bien los problemas que tuvieron sus empresas en el pasado, pero a ella no le gustaba estar recordando ese incidente.

-Escucha bien Naruto si lo que quieres es disculparte no lo estás haciendo bien…

Minato toma la mano de Kushina, dirige su mirada hacia Naruto no mostraba expresión alguna.

-Sí, si ya perdón prometo no sacar ese tema de nuevo… Al igual que prometo ser más cuidadoso con los carros, ahora si cuidare bien el nuevo que compre, Deberás! No lo volveré a hacer.

-Ya no te creo Naruto…

Kushina desvió la mirada de su hijo, se sentía muy decepcionada esas palabras siempre se las decía, Naruto se sintió mal al ver esa expresión en el rostro de su madre.

-Yo, enseri…

-Naruto no recuerdo haberte criado así… recuerdo haberte enseñado valores, principio…

-Tks y los tengo, solo que no puedo dejarme ver débil ante Sasuke le demostrare a todos q soy mucho mejor que el…

-Escucha bien Naruto, nunca te hemos comparado con nadie, siempre creí que tenía al mejor hijo que se preocupaba por los demás, que nunca le importo el dinero, amable, imperativo… pero, cambiaste tebane.

-No e cambiado solo quiero demostrar que yo seré el primero en tomar el cargo de las empresas de la familia antes que ese, Teme…

-Escucha bien Naruto el camino fácil es casarte con alguien de nuestra misma posición, y tener a tu primogénito, de esa forma tendrás todo el poder en tus manos…

-Eso ya lo sé esa misma norma aplica con el teme, y creme he buscado a alguien pero nadie está a mi altura, y las dos chicas que lo están… pues una de ellas esta desaparecida y pues Sakura pero ese teme también la esta pretendiendo…

Kushina le dio una bofetada.

-Naruto ya basta, esa forma de expresarte de los demás, lo detesto…

Se detiene el auto, de inmediato Naruto gira hacia la ventana.

-"Je vaya suerte hemos llegado, después contentare a mama."

-Señores Namikaze hemos llegado…

-Gracias Deidara…

En seguida Deidara baja del auto para abrirle la puerta, el primero en salir es Naruto, al bajar del auto se pone unos lentes negros, a pesar que ya avía oscurecido. Al ver el lugar se gira hacia sus padres que ya estaba fuera del auto, su chofer se encontraba bajando su maleta.

-Gracias Deidara-san, por favor espéranos en el auto, no tardamos y pon seguros no quiero que Naruto vuelva a subir.

-Como lo ordene Kushina-sama…

-Espera porque, le das esa indicación al chofer?, y donde están sus maletas?, y este lugar que es?, mejor dicho dónde estamos?, pensé que iríamos al aeropuerto o donde sea pero que sea mejor que este basurero…

Se encontraban casi en las afueras de la ciudad, el vecindario se veía muy tranquilo estaban las luces prendida de algunas casas y las lámparas de la calle. Naruto tomo su maleta y se dispuso a entra al auto, claro está que no pudo ya que la puerta tenia seguro.

-Hey tu ábreme…

Yamato hiso saco omiso.

-Idiota que me abras, que no escuchas, baja el vidrio idiota abre la maldita puerta!…

-NARUTO… por esa razón te quedaras aquí…

Señalo a la casa más grande del vecindario, se notaba un bonito patio por lo visto lo tenían bien cuidado, en la esquina avía una pequeña tienda que estaban serrando.

(~A si es chicos porque lo encuentras en la tienda más cercana a la vuelta de tu casa x3~)

-En ese basurero?... tiene que ser una broma… Si eso es una broma verdad?...

Mira asía sus padres estos permanecían completamente serios, el rubio entendió que estaban hablando enserio, con más desesperación intento abrir la puesta y gritarle una sarta de incoherencias a Deidara para que le abriera.

-Si no abres la estúpida puerta, ve consiguiendo otro maldito trabajo que ten por seguro que dejas de trabajar con!….

Se empezaron a escuchar ladridos.

-Escucha bien Naruto mientras yo siga a cargo, yo soy el que decide quienes trabajan para nosotros y tú no tienes ninguna autoridad en despedir a alguien.

-Sera mejor que dejes de gritar que ya es tarde y mucho ya están dormido, ttebane…

-Hum si alguien se queja no es mi culpa si no de ese estúpido perro…

Kushina ignora lo último que dijo Naruto, se acercó a su chofer, el bajo el vidrio.

-Deidara seguro que es aquí?...

-Si Señora, mi prima renta un cuarte en esa casa… pero si no le parece podemos buscar otro lugar…

-No está bien ya es noche iré a preguntar, no tardamos…

-Yo no pienso ir, ya vieron el tamaño de ese animal, de loco entro en ese basurero y mucho menos con ese animal sarnoso…

-Pues este lugar será tu hogar por un tiempo, todo dependerá de ti por el momento serán cinco meses tu sabrás si aumenta o no…

-CINCO MESES!...

Tal vez era grande la casa pero a comparación de la mansión Namikaze, no abarcaba ni una cuarta parte, Minato la maleta y se dirigía junto con Kushina a tocar el timbre, el oji-azul seguía aferrado a la puerta, golpeando el cristal del conductor y gritando tonterías.

Las puertas de la gran casa se abrieron, dos chicas que estaban poniendo el último candado para cerrar la tienda, al escuchar tremendos gritos se alarmaron y buscaron de donde provenían.

-Hina es mi primo…

Una de las chicas se preocupó al ver que el que estaba en el auto era su primo, de inmediato pensó que el que estaba diciendo esa sarta de insultos era algún ladrón.

Las dos chicas se acercaron lo más rápido que pudieron, la rubia no lo pensó ni dos veces en cuando estuvo cercas le dio un puñetazo al moreno, la ojiperla al estar más cercas pudo ver quién era el "ladrón", e intento detener a su amiga pera ya era demasiado tarde, el Namikaze ya hacía en el piso con la mejilla un poco hinchada. Deidara de inmediato bajo del auto.

-Hina llama a la policía…

-Ino pero que haces?...

La pequeña peli-azul ignoro la indicación de su amiga y se acercó al chico que estaba tirado en el piso.

-Que no ves salvando tu vida, y evitar que tu patroncito te descuente su carrito porque te la hayan robado, hum pero si a si me lo agradeces…

-Pues acabas de golpear al hijo de mi jefe…

Los Namikaze se acercaron rápido a la escena. La rubia al sentir que alguien estaba detrás suyo quedo como piedra, no sabía qué hacer, su primo la tomo de la cabeza y la inclino hacia delante en forma de reverencia.

-Yo en verdad lo ciento Kushina-sama, Minato-sama… en verdad lo siento.

-Tranquilo Deidara…

-NO TE ATREBAS A TOCARME…

Se sobo la mejilla y se para, lo más rápido que pudo, sin importarle que al hacerlo termino aventando a la chica, Minato se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse se sorprendió un poco al verla.

-Escucha muy bien idiota, eta me la vas a pagar muy cara…

Antes que diera un paso más Kushina se interpuso.

-Estas muy equivocado, tu no vas a hacer nada, porque tu solo lo ocasionaste actuando de esa forma…

-Si a si es yo pensé que eras un delincuente…

-HUM, HUM…

Un viejito, bajito, con un bastón abrió el cancel de la casa, los Namikaze se sorprendieron al verlo ya que era el mismo que el de la tarde.

-EL QUE ME LAS VAS A PAGRA ERES TU NIÑITO, TAL VES PERDONE LO DE LA TARDE PERO NO TE PERMITIRE QUE INSULTES A INO-CHAN, Y QUE VENGAS A HACER UN ESCANDOLA Y DESPERTAR A MIS QUERIDOS INQUILINOS… PERO LO QUE NO TE PERNODO ES QUE LASTIMES A MIQUERIDA NIETA HINA-CHAN…

_Continuara….._

_(¬u¬)__(¬u¬)__(¬u¬)__(¬u¬)__(¬u¬)__(¬u¬)__(¬u¬)__(¬u¬)__(¬u¬)__(¬u¬)__(¬u¬)__(¬u¬)__(¬u¬)__(¬u¬)__(¬u¬)__(¬u¬)_

**Ok no tengo perdón ni justificación, solo les diré la verdad de mi atraso (-.-)  
**

**Los aliens me secuestraron e hicieron experimentos con migo pero use mis habilidades ninjas pero al escapar de la nave estaba a gran altura a si que morí (TnT) pero cuando morí fui a dar a la sociedad de almas y tuve que entrar a la academia de shinigamis para poder entras a una de los 13 escuadrones a si que quede en la Decimotercera División**** y soy la cuarta a mando pero me han mandado al mundo humano para investigar ya que a ávido muchas cosas extrañas al igual que hable con mi teniente ya que tenia muchas cosas que hacer aun en este mundo a si que actual mente ne estoy en un gigai.**

**Fuuu no es fácil fingir seguir siendo una estudiante y matar hollows al igual que traer las almas de los muertos a la Sociedad.**

**A si que no se preocupen si no actualizo estoy protegiéndolos de los hollows o ya no existo (-n-).**

**Espero que los hollows tomen vagaciones y si es asi tengan por seguro que las siguientes dos semanas actualizare mas seguido **

**:3**

**Y muchas gracias por sus REVIEWS ****x3 me hacen muy feliz.**

******Y si yo lo se faltas de ortografía y errores de dedo perdón (*~*) lo corregiré solo escribo lo mas rápido que puedo y no me fijo (~) **

******:D Pero gracias por su comentarios a si me ayudan a mejorar:**

******x3 "dniizz{- - - Fue el primero por eso te has ganado una galletita" x3  
**

******HyperMusic96**

**HiNaThItHa.16241**

**Karin**

**Luis Escobar**

**x3"lili valencia{- - - El ultimo por eso no te has ganado nada" x3**

**Por cada Reviews es una donación a la AMS vamos sean caritativos ^u^**


End file.
